Feels Like Home
by I Sit On Tables
Summary: A lonely kitsune has no were to go until a young blue hedgehog helps him out. My verison of how Sonic and Tails met.FINALLY COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: do I look like Yuji Naka?! NO!!! I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE GUYS,OKAY!!!** LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!**

Sonic: Jeez...o.O

E.L.FG.: shut up...ON WITH THE STORY!!!

The small fox went thought the trash can outside a home of red foxes. As he gorged on their leftovers he looked through the window at the loving family. The fox daughter laid asleep by the warm fire as the dad sat in a comfy looking arm chair. Soon the mother walked in picked up and cradled her daughter. She kissed her gently on the forehead and carried her upstairs to her room, to put her to bed. The sight made the young fox over come with sadness and envy. He crawled out of the trash can and walked slowly back to his home, which was just a hollowed out tree in the park woods. He wiped his nose with his arm and tried not to cry, to no avail. Luckily on his way home he didn't run into the kids that would chase him and beat him regularly. When he got to the park he crawled into his house and began to cry himself to sleep.

A royal blue 11-year-old hedgehog named Sonic ran trough the wood in the park to his house. It was raining so he had no choice but to go a little slower than usual- which was still moderately fast- to avoid slipping in the puddles. "Stupid rain." he muttered. But if it had not been for that cold rainy day in December. If he didn't have to run so slow to avoid slipping, he would have missed the thing that changed his life...forever.

Sonic was still running when he passed a hollowed out tree that had a something in it that caught his eye. "Huh?" he said to him self "What was that?" he zipped back to the tree to see someone inside. It was a small, muddy, yellow-orange fox crying and shivering as he held himself. The fox had his back turned to him so he didn't notice the hedgehog crawl into the tree with him. "Hey" he said gently as he did the fox gasped and turned his head. "Are you alright?" Sonic asked the frowning fox didn't answer. "What's wrong?" he asked. "I-I'm lonely...and nobody likes me. Though.. I've gotten used to _that._" he said finally and turned his whole body around. From the front sonic could see he had a brown furry muzzle and chest hair, sky blue eyes and three thin bangs ."Well, where's your family?" Sonic asked. "I don't have one." the fox replied as tears streamed down his face. Sonic felt sorry for him _I can't just leave him here _he thought _hey...maybe_. "Hey, do you want to come back with me?" He asked.

The fox looked up at him surprised. "W-What?" he said in disbelief. "With me...to my house." "Why would you want to do that?" the fox asked. "'Cause you seem like a nice kid." the hedgehog said with a warm smile. For a brief moment he seemed like he was going to smile and accept, but his face sank to a deeper frown. "Oh...wait a minute." he said looking behind him at his tail rested on a strangely shaped pile of leafs. "you should probably see...why they don't like me." after he said that the pile of leafs suddenly shifted reveling his second tail. At first Sonic was silent. _Now he'll gasp, scream and then run...like all the others _the fox thought to himself, staring at the ground mournfully. "Cool!" the hedgehog said with a grin. The fox gasped and looked up at Sonic again. "You-You think it's c-cool?!" the fox said confused. "Yeah completely. I'll bet if you spin them around fast enough, you could probably fly!" Sonic said strangely excited. "I-I don't know about that. But...I've always thought of them a something terrible...like a curse." the fox said. "No way! They're _WAY_ past cool!" He said. "Come on!" Sonic said picking the fox up, and carrying him out of the tree.

"My name's Sonic The Hedgehog. What's yours?" he asked the fox. "M-Miles Prower." the fox said. "Alright Miles you're commin' home with me. And I'll call ya Tails from now on." He said with a grin. "O-Okay. But, I don't think it'll stick." And with that Sonic sped off as quick as he could without slipping back to his home.

When Sonic got to his house he put Tails down only to see he was a little shook-up. "Uh...you alright, Tails" he asked. "Y-Yeah," Tails stuttered" But I've never seen anyone go that fast before." "Heh, yeah, I was born with it." he said rubbing the back of his head. "Well, this is my house." he said opening the door. From the front door, Tails could see a fireplace and a cozy looking living room to his left, and an averaged sized kitchen to this right. These were things he had only seen thought open windows. He was about to rush in to get a closer look when Sonic caught him up by his hands lifting his feet up off the ground. He looked up a the hedgehog confused. "Sorry, but I just vacuumed, and I only vacuum once every 3 months." he said with a chuckle. Miles looked down at his filthy, bare feet. _they _are _pretty muddy. _Tails thought. "Let's go get you cleaned-up." He said carrying him up the stairs to the bathroom. when he reached the bathroom he put Tails down, went over to the tub, and started the bath. "Well it'll take a while for the tub to fill. Is there any thing you about 'till then?" Sonic asked.

At first Tails didn't say anything. "Why...?" He asked finally. "Huh?" Said the hedgehog. "Why are you being so nice to me?" Tails made clear. "I told ya already." Sonic started "You seem like a nice kid." He said as he sat on the toilet(with the cover down) with his hands behind his head. "But we just met," Tails nearly screamed "and I'm homeless for all you know I could carry a disease!...And heck, for all I know you could have just took me so you could sell me for blood money." Tails said looking at he ground sadly. Sonic thought about what he said for a minute and finally said "Hmmm...How old are you any way?" Tails looked up "Four." Sonic seemed a little surprised. "_Four?..._Wow you sure do think...uh...what's the word" He said scratching his head. "Complexly." Tails suggested "Yeah that's it! You think _complexly _for your age." Sonic stated. "When I was your age I didn't even know what disease meant. Let alone _blood money." "..._were you slow or something?" Tails asked. Sonic looked a little insulted by the comment "No. Nobody knew that when they were _four_."

At this time the bath tub was filled enough. "Okay, in ya go." he said and lifted the kitsune up by his waist and lowered it to the tub. Bur almost as soon as he got one toe in he let out a yelp and clung to Sonic's arm. "IT'S HOT!!!" he yelled. "Heh, I used to feel the same way when I was a kid." He said and tried to pull Tails off his arm but he the wrapped his legs and twin tails around his arm. But, he soon was able to yank him off and hold him above the tub by both arms. "Don't be afraid. It's hot at first but then It feels good." the fox seemed doubtful "I'll put you in slowly, 'k?" he said to the young fox "A-Alright." the hedgehog slowly lower him in to the bath. When Tails touched the water he cringed slightly but soon got used to it. The kitsune sighed and said" It feels really good." "I told ya so, now close your eyes." the hedgehog said holding a large wet sponge over the fox's head.

"Huh?" Before he had time to react Sonic rung out the sponge as the water spilled over Miles' head, drenching it. Tails yelped again" Hey!" before he could say any more he ran soapy fingers through his fur and scrubbed his scalp. Eventually he got to his muzzle as the mud and dirt out form the fur he noticed something. "Hey, Tails, your muzzle is white!" Tails was silent" Y-Yeah so?" he asked wondering why he said it. " When I first saw you it was brown." He stated. " Oh! Wow...I guess I'm really dirty." He said. After his bath Sonic wrapped a towel around him and led him down the stairs to the living room. "Hey don't you have any shoes do ya?" Tails shook his head "Huh. Wait here." he told him he ran up to his room at super speeds. "...Wow...He's really fast." a moment later he was back downstairs holding a pair of shoes and gloves. "Here you can use these." Sonic said handing them to Tails. the gloves looked normal except for a thin black ring around them. The shoes were half red and half white " You can have them, they used to be mine." the hedgehog said. "Thanks." Tails said with a small smile on his face and put them on.

" You can finish drying off on the couch. Is there any thing I can get you while you wait?" Sonic asked. Tails thought for a moment and said" Well... I have always wanted to try...Chili dogs." the kitsune said quietly. " Heh, is that so? Trust me on this your gonna love chili dogs, they're my favorite food." He said walking in to the kitchen. Tails thought over what had happened in the past hour or so. _Why is he being so nice?! _he thought _He says it's because' I seem like a nice kid' but...I mean... that's not a good enough reason to take some random homeless kid home with you. Is it?_ Tails simply could not see the reason behind it.

" Hey, Tails!" said Sonic walking into the room with a plate holding two chili dogs in one and a mug in the other. " here's your chili dog. And I got you a hot chocolate too." he said and sat them down on the table. "...Sonic...You can't expect me to buy that you took me in 'because I seem like a good kid' so tell me why did you really take me home?" The fox said wanting the truth. The hedgehog sighed and sat down next to him" I shoulda know you were to smart for that." Sonic said" I took you in because...I guess I've always wanted a brother." he said warmly smiling at him. "A-A brother?" Tails asked surprised." Yup, so whaddya say Tails do ya wanna be my little brother!" Sonic said like it was a casual question. Tails wasn't sure what to say" A-Alright!" tears streamed from Tails' face as hugged his new brother and his brother hugged him back. "So this is what it feels like to have family," The fox said" to love and be loved." How does it feel Tails?" Sonic asked" It feel great!" He responded with a grin looking up from the hug.

After Tails finished his chili dog and hot chocolate Sonic said "Well, Tails, let's get to bed 'k?" Tails simply smiled and nodded. He followed Sonic up the stairs to his room. "I guess you can share my bed with me until I can get you one." the hedgehog said. "'k" Tails responded. Tails removed his new shoes and gloves and Sonic did the same. Sonic crawled into bed and Tails went in after him. "'Night Tails." the hedgehog said The fox chuckled and said "'Night." not to long after Sonic had closed his eyes he noticed Tails had fallen almost immediately to sleep hugging his chest. He smiled and also fell almost immediately to sleep with his new brother.

---

An 8-year-old fox sits up in bed. He looks around and realizes were he is. He has had his own place in the Mystic Ruins for a while. He looks from his bed to the couch were a royal blue hedgehog stirs awake. " Somethin' the matter little bro?" he asks. " Nah, I just had a dream of when we first met." the fox says" You remember don't cha?" the hedgehog chuckles at the comment. "Like it happened yesterday lil' buddy." the hedgehog says "Now go back to sleep." he says rolling over on the couch. The fox chuckles lightly, lays back down and whispers "...Thanks Sonic...for saving me."

Please, please, _please _tell me what you thought of it. I WANNA KNOW!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: LOOK DO I HAVE TO GO THROUGH THIS AGAIN?!? **I DON'T OWN ANY ONE HERE, OKAY!!!!!!????? **(excluding Pluto, Cherry, and Dao)

Tails: You're continuing this?

Me: Yup I got so many good comment I'm putting in another chapter

The young fox slowly opened his eyes. He yawned and noticed the hedgehog he fell asleep hugging was still snoring silently. He slowly crawled out of bed, careful not to wake up the blue one. He put on his shoes and gloves then tip-toed out of the room. He closed the door quietly and walked down into the kitchen to get something to eat. _I suppose since I'll be living here, it would be okay for me to have at the fridge. _Tails thought and opened the fridge. It was pretty empty, there was a few chili dogs in tub aware containers and a bag of apples in the bottom dower. He opened the dower and grabbed one of the red apples. He put it near his mouth to take a bite but paused when a bad memory came back to him.

He was sitting behind a trashcan, eating the scraps of bread he had found in it, when a white female cat walked by. She was holding a red apple that hadn't been bitten into yet. Miles quickly hid behind the trashcan out of fear of being hit, as some did when they saw him. The cat stopped next to the can and bit into the apple, the kitsune could hear how juicy it was. His mouth started to fill with saliva and he couldn't help peeking out from behind the can. As he saw the cat chewing the apple he started to drool at the sight.

He was so hungry and the bread scraps were not filling him. The ivory cat glanced in his direction and he quickly put himself out of sight, but she had already saw him. "Hello there." she said warmly. Tails stayed out of sight hoping she would leave. "It's alright. Come on out." she said, knowing he was there. Miles crawled out, but revealed only his head and not his twin tails. "You can have it if you want it." the feline said offering him the apple.

He looked at the apple then up at her. Her emerald eyes looked kind and loving. The fox was hungry and emerged himself completely to get the fruit. But, as soon as the cat saw his two tails, her eyes turned from kind and loving to full of shock and fear. She took a step back, violently threw the apple at the kitsune and took of in the other direction. Tails thought he heard her scream something about a demon as she ran away. Tails gabbed the apple and retreated behind the trashcan. He hungrily ate the apple, core and all. while tears streamed uncontrollably down his muzzle. _Why do they hate me so much? _he asked himself. _Sure kitsunes are uncommon, but they aren't unheard of._

Thoughts of that day made his eyes water. He suddenly gasped as he had a good thought. _Wait a minute...maybe now that I'm with Sonic people will like me! _he took a bite of the apple and smiled. Footsteps were heard behind him he turned around to see Sonic stretching sleepily. "Mornin' Tails" he said through a yawn "Good morning Sonic!" Tails greeted.

He took another bite of the apple and noticed for the first time it tasted sour. "Uh, how long have you had these?" he asked. "'Bout six months, why?" he said. Tails made a "bleh" sound as he stuck out his tong and threw the expired apple in the trash. "You're not supposed to keep things that long you know." the fox told him. "Yeah, whatever." the hedgehog said waving of the comment. "How would you know anyway?" Sonic asked.

"Because I have-" Tails stopped as he remembered something. "Sonic! I have to go back to my tree in the park!" he nearly screamed. "Huh, why? You forget something?" Sonic asked. Tails nodded "It's important!" he said. The blue hedgehog gave a cocky grin and said "Aright. Let's go!" he picked the fox up and ran out the door.

He raced to the park, it wasn't raining but there were still a few puddles from the previous day. He was running to the park woods when he saw his only weakness: a chili dog stand. "Get 'em hot! Get 'em, while they're hot!" yelled the vender who was a male dark green walrus. Sonic stopped in his tracks and licked his lips. "Uh you can find your way, right?" he asked Tails as he set him down. Miles nodded and headed to the edge of the woods meanwhile Sonic headed to the stand saying "Time for breakfast!".

Tails made his way thought the trees he knew so well until he came to the hollow tree he once called home. He got on his hands and knees and crawled halfway in. He saw what he had come for, a large red book the cover reading _The Book of Everything_. "There you are." he muttered and reached for the book. But before he could grab it someone grabbed _him._He gasped as he was dragged out by his twin tails. "Well if it isn't the little demon." said the one who was pulling him. Tails looked behind himself to see the male indigo hippo, nicknamed Pluto for his size and shape.

He was only known to Tails as the ten-year-old that would beat him regularly. He could never fight back because of his size and age so he never even bothered to try. His grip loosened for a second and Miles was able to get up and back away. He looked at the hippo, and unfortunately he had brought his friends. Cherry the female crimson mink and Dao the male gray panda, they all eyed him with hatred. "Where'd ya get the shoes and gloves, _freak_?" Cherry asked in a threatening voice "steal 'em again?". The kitsune trembled at her tone of voice, it was the voice she always used before beating him.

"I didn't steal them I never steal anything. People just throw them away." Miles explained. "Besides they were _given_ to me by my..." Tails hesitated to say the word "...brother." he said finally. At first they were dead silent, but it wasn't long until they all burst into a cruel fit of laughter. "The demon think it's got a brother!" Dao said in between laughs, Cherry simply held her sides from amusement. Pluto chucked and said "If you got a brother were is he?" Tails was silent.

"HA!! I knew it you were lying, that or you've just gone _insane!_" the hippo taunted. "Enough talking!" Dao shouted. "Yeah, let's just kick his butt already!" Cherry agreed. They started to move towards him, ready to attack. _Stall them a little longer. Just a little longer! _Tails yelled in his head. "He'll come soon, and-and he'll-" Tails started but was cut off by Dao "What? Beat us up?" "Yeah right!" the mink said. Pluto was only a couple feet away from him. He bent over and pick up a good sized rock. He tossed it up a few times, then threw it straight at his face. The stone would have left a large burse on contact, hadn't it been caught by a blue blur; who had gotten in between the fox and the hippo.

He put the stone to his side and dropped it on the ground. "I don't appreciate you bullying my brother." Sonic said coolly. They simply stared at the hedgehog in confusion. "...The demon was...telling the truth?" Pluto said disbelief. "Don't call him a demon!" Sonic shouted, angrily eyeing the hippo. The hippo snapped out of his disbelief and laughed at the hedgehog in a mad(crazy mad) way. Dao and Cherry looked to their friend in confusion "What's so funny?" the panda asked. "Yeah what's with the weird laugh?" Cherry asked.

"Don't you _dare_ defend that monster!" Pluto yelled. Tails was surprised _He's never called me that before. He's called me a freak and a demon but not a _monster he thought. There was silence between the five mobians. "That _thing_ killed-" the hippo was cut off. "PLUTO!" Cherry yelled trying to stop her friend. Pluto eyed the mink with a cold and series look that made her shiver. "H-Hey man, let's just forget the fox and go home 'k?" Dao said trying to calm him down. He growled then suddenly blurted out what he needed to say "That thing KILLED MY YOUNGER BROTHER!!!".

There was silence...

"Wh-Wha!?" Tails stuttered. "Pluto don't!" Cherry yelled "You don't know that for sure!" "I know what I saw!" he yelled back. "I was there when he was murdered!" he said to Sonic and Tails. "It was dark but I saw something yellow with two fox tails _butchering_him!" The hippo started to shiver at the memory. "If you don't want to be slaughtered, you'll get rid of that thing!" he said pointing to the fox. "That's not true, Sonic! I'm just a kid how could I kill someone?!" Miles pleaded. Sonic didn't say anything "Sonic..." Tails said.

Sonic had to think._ I haven't even known this kid for a full day yet, can I really entirely trust him yet? Though at the same time Pluto seems like the kind of kid that would lie to get what he wanted. But to he sounded so serious. Cherry and Dao seem really serious as well. I know...I know for almost _certain_Pluto is telling the truth, or at least believes he is. When I really think about it, there must me a hundred reasons to get rid of Tails...I can only think of one real reason not to...But..._

"I think you're being honest about what you saw, Pluto." Sonic said finally, Tails looked terrified. "But...I am _not_going to give up my little brother!" he said bravely. Everyone, including Tails, seemed very surprised at the comment. The only reason Sonic had not to get rid of Tails was that they were brothers. But that was more than enough reason for him. The hippo scoffed "Fine then. If you won't hand it over, we'll take it force!" he declared. "You'll have to get though _me_first!" Sonic said getting into a fighting stance. Dao chuckled at the thought "There are three of us and only one of you, STUPID!!" he said. "I know, I feel sorry for you." he said with confidence. Pluto smirked and cried "Get 'em!".

"CHARGE!!!" Cherry yelled. The three ran full speed at the one. The hedgehog curled into a ball and began to spin in place rapidly. After a second he flung into the group at an incredible speed. They were pushed back a few feet and the hedgehog said to the fox "Tails! Get some were safe!". The fox obeyed and ran for shelter in the hollow tree. The three quickly stood up and immediately searched the ground for something to use as a weapon. Pluto and Cherry got good sized branches, but Dao was able to find a piece of wooden board someone had discarded. They ran at the hedgehog, their weapons at the ready, while he used another spin attack and went for them as well.

Pluto gave a good swing and was able to knock Sonic back, and he crashed into a tree. He let an "ow" escape his lips as he stood back up, and touched the back of his head. He felt blood, but he didn't let that stop him as he ran head on at Pluto, attempting to punch him in the face. But Pluto ducked at the last second and hit Sonic's legs, sending him face first into the dirt and leaves. He moaned as he pushed himself up only to be knocked down again by Dao's board. At this point the three pounded on the poor hedgehog with their makeshift weapons. The blue one tried to crawl away, only to be pulled back from his legs by Cherry.

The kitsune, who was watching from his hiding spot was shaking with terror. Not only because once Sonic was unconscious they would come after him, but for his poor brother. Who was being beaten harshly, simply for defending him. Soon Tails was covering his eyes and sobbing to himself, unable to even watch the horrible event. He desperately wanted to do something, but what could he do? He was just a little kid fox who was curse with a second tail. Then suddenly Tails gasped, as he remembered something Sonic had told him when they met.

It was a long shot that, in Tails' opinion, wouldn't work. But if there was even a slight chance he could help him he would gladly take it...so he tried. He crawled in front of the tree and spun his twin tails in a helicopter type style as fast as he possibly could. None of the other kids noticed him lifting off the ground and rising up to the top of the tree trunk. Once he was at the right angle he swooped down to were Sonic laid and took hold of his hands. With all his might he lifted Sonic off the ground and flew a safe distance away.

"Heh, told ya you could fly." the bloody and bruised hedgehog said weekly. The fox got tired quickly and set him down only about ten feet from the bullies. They stood stunned, and opened mouthed at the kitsune who had just flew over there heads. Pluto soon snapped back to reality and growled. "Fine! You wanna be killed by that demon," he pointed a Tails "then go ahead!". "C'mon let's go." the hippo half said, half muttered to his friends. He attempted to say it like he had chosen to retreat on his own decision, but everyone saw right through him. The three walked away, defeated.

Sonic and Tails were both silent for a moment. "Well?" Sonic said breaking the silence. "Huh?" Tails said looking up at him. "Aren't you gonna get the thing you came for?" Sonic asked. "Oh yeah!" He said, nearly forgetting what he had come to get. He ran to the tree and crawled inside, he grabbed the large book and crawled back out. "The Book of Everything? Never heard of it." Sonic commented. "This book is why I know so much." Tails said looking at the dirty, red cover. Sonic simply shrugged and said "Let's just go home."

As Sonic walked away Tails saw that he was covered in burses and blood. He had only gotten that way from defending him, Tails felt an over whelming guilt inside of him. He decided he had to get stronger and more useful. The fox smiled and then nodded at the thought. "Hey you comin'?" Sonic asked him from were he was. "Y-Yeah!" he called to him. He caught up with him and they walked home.

When they were just near the house door Sonic heard a familiar yet annoying voice. "SONIKKU!!!" It cried. Sonic winced at the sound and muttered "crud". A second later a pink female hedgehog ran up to Sonic nearly tackled him as she hugged him. "Owowowowowww!" Sonic yelped. The pink hedgehog just then noticed his wounds and released him. She said "Oh my goodness, Sonic I'm so sorry! What happened?!". "L-Long story." he replied weakly.

"U-Um..." Tails stuttered shyly. The pink hedgehog, noticing for the first time the small fox clutching the book said "Oh you must be a friend of Sonic's!". "Let me introduce myself, I'm Amy, Amy Rose." She said slightly bowing at him "I'm Sonic's girlfriend!".

To be continued...

Me: CLIFFHANGER TIME!!! Please give good reviews. Thanx!


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer, disclaimer, blah, blah, blah.

_I was re-reading my Zatch Bell manga (vol. 2) the other day and I noticed what happens between Kolulu and Lori at the beginning, is allot like what happens between Tails and Sonic. But it was unintentional, I swear :P_

_-  
_

_WHA!?!? _Tails thought. "No, she's not!" Sonic whined. He sighed and looked back at Amy, she was pouting sadly at him. He grinned nervously, hoping she wouldn't start crying.

"Why are you here anyway?" he asked the girl. She giggled sweetly and then smiled in a way that made Sonic uneasy.

She quickly took his hand and said "I came here to see you, silly!" and giggled again. Sonic groaned and yanked his hand free. Amy pouted again out of annoyance this time. "Well will you _at least_ introduce me to your new friend!?" she exclaimed pointing to Tails. The blue one scoffed lightly. "This is my new little brother, Miles Prower."

Amy looked at the fox then gave Sonic a strange look. "Adopted." he added.

"Oh!" she said "Well, it's nice to meet you, Miles!" and bowed slightly. "Nice to meet you too, Amy." Tails said, returning the bow. Tails looked the hedgehog over, she looked young, about 8-years-old, and wore a green shirt, an orange skirt, and a red headband.

"I've been callin' him 'Tails'." Sonic told her. She gave the hedgehog another look. "Tails?" She questioned "Why would you call him tha-" she gasped slightly as she noticed for the fist time his twin tail. "O-Oh! I...I'm sorry. I didn't notice!" she stuttered.

"It's alright." Tails said with a smile.

The three jumped slightly as thunder crashed and heavy rain began to fall. "Let's go inside, Tails." Sonic said and opened the front door. Tails ran in and Sonic followed after.

"_AHEM!!!_". Sonic looked back to see Amy standing with her arms crossed and tapping her foot while glaring at him. Sonic turned himself around fully and did a very exaggerated bow.

"Do excuse me madam, would you be so kind as to grace us with your divine presence?" Sonic joked. Amy giggled and did a low curtsied while saying "Thank you, it would be my honor." before walking in. He closed the door behind her and walked over to the couch where Tails was sitting, he was a little damp, and Amy was drenched. "I'll get some towels." he told them and ran off.

"He's really fast, huh?" Tails said.

"He sure is. The fastest thing alive." Amy said dreamily.

Sonic came back with two towels and tossed them to the kitsune and hedgehog. "Thanks, Sonic." said Tails. Amy nodded as she wrapped herself in the towel, trying to get dry.

Sonic walked over and flopped on the couch and Amy followed him. She picked up the remote to the TV and pressed a button, the TV flicked on to cartoons.

"Well at least the power is still working." she said.

"Why wouldn't it be?" the fox asked.

"The power in this area usually goes out when it rains this hard." Sonic explained to him.

"Didn't you have a TV where you used to live?" Amy asked. Tails smiled uneasily "Y-Yeah, I guess you could say I didn't have much of any thing."

"Excuse me I have to use the potty." the kitsune said as he got off the couch and walked up the stairs to the bathroom. As soon as Amy heard the door close she asked Sonic "What did he mean by _that?_"

After a second Sonic smirked. "He meant he has to pee." he told he. She growled "No, not _that!_" she said loudly. "You know what I mean." Sonic was silent for a moment and then sighed. "Well...Tails was....homeless, when I found him."

Now it was Amy's turn to be silent.

"_What!?_" she said suddenly and sharply "You brought a homeless kid home to be your brother!?"

"C'mon Ames, I felt sorry for him. He was all alone and lived in the park, and there were kids that would beat him up, all because he's a kitsune."

Amy said nothing.

"They're pretty tough too. I know that first hand." he said but mumbled the last part.

Amy snapped out of her silence "So _that's_ why you're all scratched up." Sonic didn't answer. She sighed and reached her had under the couch. She pulled out a first aid kit and opened it up on her lap.

"How'd you know that was there?" he asked, a little surprised. "It was there when you picked a fight with that echidna, remember?" she said. "Eh, he had it comin'." Sonic muttered to himself. Amy took out the bandages out of the metal box.

"Now let me see your head." she said tenderly. She got up on her knees on the couch, so she could get to his head easily. Sonic didn't bother pulling away, knowing she would get her way eventually. As she started to wrap the bandages around his open wounds the bathroom door opened.

Tails walked down the stairs and saw the two. "...Wachya doin'?" he asked.

"Treating his wounds," Amy explained "this way they won't get infected."

"Oh." he said simply.

Tails sat down on the couch and watched the cartoons as Sonic was cared for by Amy. He would laugh at the cat getting hurt in multiple ways by the mouse on screen.

About ten minutes into the show a question occurred to Amy. "Hey, Tails?"

"Yeah?" he answered only half paying attention. "How do you have a last name if you were homeless?"

He took no heed as to how she knew that and simply grabbed the large book he had set on the table. He opened it up to page twenty-three and pointed to the print that said "miles per hour"

"I read that when I first found this book and thought Prower was my last name since my first name is Miles."

"Hmm..." she said nodding and then went back to her work with the blue one.

The show ended about the same time she was done with Sonic. "There, all done." she said, satisfied with her work.

To Sonic's surprise, he was _not _wrapped up like a mummy like the last time she "healed" him. "Wow, Amy, you've gotten allot better! " he complemented.

"W-Well I really wanted to be useful to you is all." she said blushing slightly. Amy then snatched the remote from the kitsune's hands. "Hey!" he said.

"The cartoon is over, let's find something _intelligent _to watch." she puffed.

"Since when are you into _intelligent_ stuff? You're 8 years old!" Sonic chuckled.

Amy scoffed and started to flip through the channels.

"C'mon, buddy. Let's grab somethin' to eat." Sonic said to Tails. "Okay!" Tails said happily. They hopped off the couch and headed to the kitchen. Tails opened the refrigerator and pulled out a plastic container. He opened it and found it was full of hot dogs. He closed the box and glared at Sonic.

"Does your _whole_ diet consist of chili dogs?" he asked. Sonic chuckled nervously at the comment and blushed slightly. The kitsune sighed and took a few of the hot dogs out, put them on a paper plate and placed it in the microwave.

He heard slow gentle taps, of sneakers on tile, enter the room.

Miles turned and saw the pink hedgehog standing in the doorway of the room. She was white as a sheet.

"What's up, Amy?" Sonic asked "You look like you've seen a ghost." Amy remained silent.

"Amy?" Tails said. Amy seemed to jump at the sound of his voice. "S...S-Sonic?" Amy said, finally finding her voice. "C-C-Can I see you in the other room, p-please?" her voice was shaking and sounded _very_ scared.

"Uh...sure, Ames." Sonic said and followed her out of the room. Tails began to follow after but Amy stopped him by saying "N-No! Just stay here, okay Tails?" She sounded even more nervous now.

Tails was taken aback, but reluctantly nodded his head.

Sonic looked back at his brother sadly, but halfheartedly followed the young girl around the corner into the living room.

Once they were out of sight Tails creped up as close as he could get to them without being seen. He then perked up his ears and eavesdropped on the conversation.

"Alright Amy, what's up?" said a serious Sonic.

"Look at this." Amy said sharply at him. Tails peeked around the corner and saw Amy pointing at the TV. On the TV was the news channel, Tails could make out the words at the bottom that read "_NEW DEVELOPMENT ON SERIAL KILLER CASE!_"

"Our top story tonight," began the yellow female dog on the screen "the murderer, that has taken the lives of seven children in the past 6 months, has been captured on camera. This photo was taken by the brave Stella the Pigeon, just seconds before she was brutally killed."

The image that came on the screen, horrified Tails, to put it mildly.

On the TV was the image of what appeared to be a yellow-orange fox. But didn't seem to have fur, it almost looked like it had...fabric in place of fur. From it's head spouted a long rod with a red diamond at the end. But most terrifying of all, it had dark, beady, pitch black eyes that seemed to look right though you.

Most of the picture was hidden in shadow. But it was clear "It" was lunging at the child taking the photo, ready to kill her.

Tails stood there, frozen.

_W-What was that....was that _me_...no...it couldn't be...it couldn't be..._

Tears were streaming down the young ones face, uncontrollably.

he began to tremble and took a few steps back. "Sonic" he said silently "Sonic will fear me now...he'll-he'll hate me....._he'll hate me!_"

And with that, Tails ran out the back kitchen door as fast as he could. He ran across the yard and jumped, or more of flew, over the fence. The souls of his shoes slammed against the concrete one after the other. He raced down the streets, trying to escape the punishment that he was sure to come from his only friend.

_But where do I go? The hollow tree? No! They'll check there. But where, then?_

On an impulse, Tails dashed down the first alleyway he came to. He quickly looked around and spied a cardboard box, he quickly took cover under it. The poor, young, fox hugged his knees to his chest and sobbed a silently as he could.

_...Stupid...you're so STUPID! _he yelled in his head _You thought some stranger could just take you in and everything would be smooth sailing!? When has _anything _in your life been that easy!? NEVER! You were stupid to hope...STUPID!_

The small one's tears hit his knees like bullets and ran down his legs. "TAILS!" someone called. Tails flinched, he knew the owner of the voice. "Tails, come out! I'm not gonna hurt you! I promise." _He's lying _Tails thought. The kitsune dare not move an inch until he heard foot steps fading away very quickly.

......_Maybe I _am _a killer...maybe I _did_ massacre all those children, including Pluto's brother....I must've, it makes perfect sense as to why people fear me._

It is at this point that Miles ceased weeping, there was no point to it anymore. He knew what had to be done. He lifted the box off of himself and franticly searched the ground. He stopped when he saw a very large shard of glass lying on the alley floor.

_Perfect..._

The kitsune picked up the shard and examined it. Very sharp, it didn't look like it would break to easily. Tails thought over what he was doing very carefully. After a few moments he lifted it to his chest.

He held the pointed end up to his heart.

_I deserve this. After all that I've done, I _deserve_ to die. If I let Sonic have me, he might just take me to the police. Then what? I wait a few months in solitary confinement for a trial? Will I get the death sentence or just life imprisonment? No. This will be much quicker, and maybe even a little less pain full._

Before he was able to do the final plunge, there was a loud shout of protest. Then a sudden force at his side pushed him on to the pavement. The kitsune opened the eyes he didn't recall closing, and could only see one solid color. Blue.

_Dang! I was so close!_

Those same eyes looked upwards to the one sitting on this legs and were captured by emerald eyes. Surprisingly to him, they were filled not fear or anger or even the accomplishment of catching him. But with worry and sadness.

"Wh-Wha?" Sonic stuttered out, while catching his breath. "What were you trying to do!?"

"What did it look like!? I was _trying _to end my life." Tails said matter-of-factly.

Now the emeralds had confusion mixed in. "What!? Why would you want to kill your self!?"

Miles looked back at him as if he had asked a stupid question. "I'm a murder!" he yelled. "That thing on the television-"

"That wasn't you, Tails!" Sonic yelled back. Tails flinched. Sonic wasn't afraid?

"I know I haven't known you very long at all, Tails. But I _know _you're not a killer!" He insisted. "who-_what _ever that thing was on TV, it wasn't you! I _know_ it wasn't you!"

Tails was speechless.

"I don't care what happens, your still my brother and I'll _always _stand up for you." The hedgehog said.

Sonic got off of the younger one and stood up. He looked back down at the fox to see tears silently streaming down his face. "Are you alright?" Sonic asked.

A large smile creped it's way on to the kitsune's face then he nodded. Sonic reached out a hand to help him up, and Tails took it. With a smile forming on the hedgehogs mouth as well, the two brother walked back to their home, together. Always.

-

_IT'S DONE IT'S FINALLY DONE!!!!!!!!!!!! After a year of procrastination...I've finally finished it! Well Ive decided, jus' because I get good reviews on a fanfiction, dosn't mean I continue it! Now if you'll exuse me it's...3 in the morning and I'm very, VERY tired. ZZZZZZZzzzzzzZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzz.........._


End file.
